Baby
by Montrealae90
Summary: "Baby, Baby, Baby, thought you'd always be mine..." "Sasuke...?" Sasuke's way of saying sorry is possibly the most interesting yet...SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Baby

Anime: Naruto

Rating: T

Summary: "Baby, Baby, Baby oh thought you'd always be mine. Mine." "Sasuke..." Sasuke's way of saying sorry is possibly the most interesting thing yet. SasuNaru

DISCLAIMER: fml...don't own, never fuckin will...damn TT^TT

Rei: Yes it had to be done. XD This is only song I like by Justin-chan so go figure. And I thought it would be funny to make into a SasuNaru fanfiction. :3 Ahhh Sasuke's way of saying sorry to Naruto is so hilarious.

Naruto: Well I'm gonna like THIS story :3

Sasuke: Shut the hell up...meh

Rei: Read and Review peeps! Enjoy~!

MAAYYBE some fanarts? Pwease! TT^TT I HAZ NONE!

KIRBY (^ _^) (^ _ ^) (^_ ^) DANCE

"I CANNOT believe I'm doing this..." sighed a raven haired teen. "You SURE this is gonna work, Sakura?" The teen looked over at his companion who was doing last minute touch ups on his cloths that he was wearing. They were in a fairly medium sized room, Sasuke stood on a small round circle in the center of the room. There were 3 mirrors directly in front of him, bulb stage lights hung over them. The girl, Sakura, looked back at him with cheery jade eyes and smiled. "Oh I'm positive, Sasuke-kun! Don't worry about it so much." Sasuke sighed loudly. "How can I not..." "Annnnd DONE." Sakura said standing back looking at her handiwork. She had to admit, if she wasn't with Lee she might have gone back to being a crazy fangirl. Sasuke looked good. Like GOOD.

The black skinny jeans he wore were perfect for him it was almost illegal. The long sleeve white "Affliction" thermal clung to him almost like a second skin, and the black hoodie vest contrasted very well. The leather belt, chain necklaces, and skater shoes just topped it all off to a finish. Sasuke was ready. Sakura squealed to herself. This was gonna go down SOOO well that she couldn't contain herself. Sasuke turned in the mirror looking over himself. He had to admit, Sakura had VERY good taste.

"Sakura, I'm still worried." Sakura blinked and smiled softly. "What are you so worried about? I'm telling you it-" "But what if its not!" Sasuke interjected. "What if I can't fix things, what if it all goes wrong and he hates me even more, Sakura?" Sakura had never seen her raven haired friend so worked up over such a small thing. But he did have a point. Naruto was as stubborn as a newborn mule. She sighed. "Sasuke-kun, it'll be fine." Sasuke still had that look in his eye, but nodded anyway. "I'll take your word for it, Sakura." She smiled lightly. "Awww you big baby, let me give you a hug! You look as though your about to cry. " She snickered when she saw Sasuke perk up and blush faintly. "I-I'm not gonna cry! I just-I just have something in my eye is all! Uchiha's DON'T cry." Sakura huffed. "Pssh, yeah right. And I'm a troll from another world." Sasuke tilted his chin up and fixed his collar. Sakura chuckled. "Your such a dork, Sasuke..."

Naruto walked down the main street of Konoha in slight frustration. He wore blue skinny jeans, a blue/white thermal underneath a orange short sleeve hoodie, some tennis shoes and a choker. Just what the hell did Sakura want with him of ALL times. She knew he didn't want to deal with Sasuke, but she persisted he come to the club hangout, "_**YuKaRi**_", tonight. He and Sasuke weren't on good terms, well more like he wasn't on good terms with_ Sasuke._ He sighed and looked down at the ground. He did feel kind of bad for being mad at him so long. Sasuke just can be such an _ASSHOLE..._but he guessed it was the Uchiha blood in him to act that way. He knew that the raven haired one did love him, and Naruto loved him. Maybe he should just give him another chance. I mean it wasn't Sasuke's fault really...

_FLASHBACK:_

_2 days ago_

"_Hmmm hmmm like baby, baby, baby. Yeah." sang Naruto as he walked around the kitchen he and the Uchiha shared. He poured some flour into a mixing bowl as he hummed to himself. Naruto looked happy as can be. He thought it'd be nice if he made something special for Sasuke since it was there 4th anniversary of being together and he couldn't wait to share the day with him! He placed the mixture into a pan and put it into the oven. He set the timer and smiled. "Well, now to wait!" He skipped around the kitchen cleaning up this and that. _

_Around the time the timer rung off he heard a shuffle at the main entrance. He pulled out the cake, placing it on a plate, he hurried to the door. "Welcome home, Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up at him and grunted. Naruto's face sunk, but was happy back in an instance. "Um, do you want anything?" Sasuke shook his head. "I just want to sleep..." Naruto looked crestfallen. "But, Sasuke...you DO know what day it is today?" Sasuke quirked a sleepy brow. "The 13th of December?" Naruto looked about ready to cry. "No you jerk! Fine go to bed! See if I care!" and with that the blonde stomped off , leaving Sasuke confused and even more tired. "What did I do?" as he continued up the stairs to the boys shared bedroom, he heard a crash. His head snapped up as he rushed to the kitchen only to find Naruto on the floor crying, with some blood on his hands. He looked around and saw on the wall parts of a cake and pieces of what used to be a plate scattered on the floor. "N-Naruto...are you ok, love?" Sasuke tried to pick Naruto off the ground, but he didn't budge. "Naruto, hun, we have to get you cleaned up, your bleeding." "So, what do you care?" Sasuke looked taken aback. "E-excuse me? Why would I NOT care if my boyfriend is bleeding and upset?" Naruto's hair covered his eyes. "Because you forgot what today is..." Naruto stood up suddenly and ran to the nearest bathroom. Sasuke was left in the kitchen alone. Just what did he do? He looked at the mess all over the kitchen then his gaze landed on the calender: December 13th, Sasuke and Naruto's 4th Anniversary was written in cute cursive red pen. His eyes widened as he looked back to where Naruto went. The sniffles he heard broke his heart. He picked himself up and stood there. His eyes though showed everything, Determination._

_Naruto continued to cry in the bathroom. Wincing as he cleaned the cuts on his hands. "Ow...sniff, ow..." Naruto had never been so hurt. Maybe he'd gone off a little too much. Sasuke did say he was tired. He had been working hard on missions...it was only possible he'd forget. Now he felt bad. Maybe he should go apologize. When he unlocked the door he peered out. "Sasuke?" silence. He quirked a blonde brow. "Sasuke?" again silence. He was gone. Naruto growled. "You, JERK SASUKE!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Naruto sighed yet again. "God, someone is punishing me, yet again, for something."

"_**YuKaRi**_" was PACKED when Naruto arrived. His eyes were as wide as saucers, who the hell could make this small club so damn hard to get in to. As he waited in line at the entrance someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to find Sakura standing there. Her pink hair was in pig tails, held by two little green bands. A long knee length cream coat with fake fur on the cuffs and hem .Two little roses decorated the top of the coat as it swooped over both shoulders, one higher then the other. On her feet were some tall black heel boots. Her face was done up with some light makeup. He couldn't see what else she was wearing, but she looked really pretty. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Wow, you look really pretty." Sakura blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thank you. Hey, what are you doing in line? Your a special guest moron!" Naruto looked confused and yelped when he got pulled out of the line. Sakure dragged the poor blonde up to the very front. She smiled at the bouncer and winked, who winked back and let them through. Naruto was utterly confuzzled ( A/N my word, I love it) now. "Sakura, what the hell is going on?" Sakura giggled. "You'll see!" Naruto noticed the excitement in her voice as she pulled him through the crowd of people towards a table in the front on the club stage. On the stage there was a single mic, drum, guitars, the whole shabang. Just WHAT WAS GOING ON!

Sakura took off her coat when they got to there table, and underneath she wore a green lolita style dress that was sheer on the neck to the chest, and on the ruffled sleeves. The middle had a cream ribbion that tied in the back, ruffles decorate the hem, and a pink daimond necklace topped it off. Naruto quirked a his brow again at her getup. She just waved it off and told him to sit down.

As soon as he sat down the lights dimmed. "Sakura, is this a set up?" Sakura looked away with a cat face. "Noooo not at all. We just happened to get here exactly at 8pm!" he shrugged noticing it was 8:oopm. Sakura let out a breath she was holding. "_Oh my god, that was TOO close...Come on Sasuke-kun, do your best!" _Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly a beam of light was placed in the middle of the stage and a beautiful voice rung through the audience. Naruto's eyes widened. "No. Fuckin'. Way. Sasuke?"

"_Oh oh oh oh.  
Oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh ohhh"_

The music began to pick up and the lights above started flashing as the band members behind Sasuke did there stuff.

"_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_and I'll be there_

_You are my love_

_You are my heart _

_and we will never ever ever be apart..."_

Ever line Sasuke sang, made Naruto's heart clench. Those dark eyes pierced him as his voice hung in his ears.

"_Are we an item?_

_Boy quit playin'_

_Were just friends?_

_What are you sayin'?_

_Said there's another and_

_looked right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time..."_

Naruto chuckled. That reminds him of the first time Sasuke started pursuing him. He had told him he was seeing someone at the time. He was scared to accept his sexuality then, so he lied. He knew he hurt Sasuke, but he never gave up on him thats for sure. Naruto eventually gave in. Best choice he made in his life.

"_And I was like Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby nooo_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Thought you'd always be mine...mine._

"I am yours you moronic teme!" Naruto shouted. Making Sakura chuckle.

"_Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby nooo_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Thought you'd always be mine...mine."_

Sasuke ran around the stage. Grasping hands and singing like he was Justin Bieber himself. The girls in the audience squealed and screamed. Guys cheered him on. And Naruto? He sat back smilin shyly, knowing that man was his and his alone.

"_For you I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe were here together_

_And I wanna play it cool, but_

_I'm losing you_

_I'll buy you anything_

_I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces_

_Baby, fix me. _Sasuke placed a hand on his heart, then pointed at Naruto.

_And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down, down..._

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

Naruto frowned. "I'll be around you dumbass!" Sakura again couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke winked at him at his outburst, making the blonde blush and look down.

"_And I'm like Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby nooo_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Thought you'd always be mine...mine_

_Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby nooo_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Thought you'd always be mine...mine_

_KIBA!"_

"WHAT KIBA'S IN ON THIS TOO?" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked over and winked. "Were all in on this Naruto. Sasuke came to us looking for help." "Help?" Sakura blushed and placed a hand on her mouth. "Uhhhh Sasuke will tell you later!" Naruto blinked and then looked back at the stage. Kiba was up there with Sasuke with a mic in hand as well, and he began to rap. Pretty well actually.

"_When I was 13, I had my frist love_

_There was nobody that compared to my baby_

_And nobody came between us_

_Who could ever come above_

_He had me going crazy, oh I _

_was starstruck_

_He woke me up daily_

_Don't need no Starbucks_

_He made my heart pound_

_I skip a beat when I see him on the street _

_And at school on the playground_

_But I really wanna see him on the weekend_

_He know he got me dazin'_

_Cause he was so amazin'_

_And now my heart is breakin'_

_but I just keep on sayin'"_

Sasuke high fived Kiba as he got back into the song again. He spinned around on his heal and started in with the chorus.

"_Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby nooo_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Thought you'd always be mine...mine_

_Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby nooo_

_Like Baby, Baby, Baby ohhh_

_Thought you'd always be mine...mine"_

Sasuke then placed a arm in the air moving it back and forth, starting a wave in the audience. Sakura giggled next to Naruto and she did it was well. Naruto shurgged and did the same.

"_I'm gone_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Now, I'm all gone_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone_

_I'm gone..."_

When Sasuke finished the whole crowd erupted with applause. Sasuke bowed low and smiled. He gave Kiba a side hug, who bowed as well. He pointed to the band; Gaara on guitar, Neji on bass, Shino on keybored, Lee on drums; and Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were on back up vocals. Damn, when Sakura said they were all in on it, they were ALL on it. Suddenly Sasuke brought the mic back up to his mouth.

"I'd like to say something. One, thank you all for coming, it wouldn't have been so successful if u hadn't," the club cheered. Sasuke waved his hand to calm them back down. "Another is to everyone who took part in making this possible. The main reason this happened was to say sorry to someone very dear to me." He looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, for forgetting our anniversary. Forgetting is something I usually never do as some of my closest friends would know." he smirked as some laughed. "So I thought I'd make it up to but singing the song we heard on our first date." a whole bunch of 'awwws' were heard around the room as Naruto blushed. The blonde smiled. "The song has always been your favorite, even it is kind of lame." the club laughed. "But it was for you. And I _will_ do whatever for you. I love you, Naruto and Happy Anniversary!" The club fired up again with applause and some "Happy Anniversary's" here and there. Naruto couldn't be happier.

Sasuke jumped down from the stage and sat next to Naruto. "Soooo, am I forgiven yet?" he said hopefully. Naruto chuckled. "I think you were forgiven as soon as you began singing that song, moron." Sasuke chuckled as well. "Yeah probably..." Sakura smiled at them and got up to leave. "I'm gonna go see Lee. You two take your time." The two lovers nodded at her and she walked off to find her boyfriend. Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "I am sorry you know. I didn't mean to forget." Naruto shook his head. "It's fine. I shouldn't have flipped out so badly. You were under a lot of stress." the blonde guiltily(?) said. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry if anything." Naruto started to shake, looking down at his clenched hands in his lap. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke..." Sasuke sighed and tilted the blondes chin back up. "It's fine...usurantonkachi..." Naruto huffed and sniffed. "Teme don't call me that." Sasuke smirked. "But you love it and you know it." "Meh..." Sasuke chuckled again, and brought his lips down to meet Naruto's. Naruto's wet cheeks reddened, but kissed back none the less.

When Sasuke pulled away he wiped the tears away from Naruto, kissing each cheek gently. "I love you, Naruto..." "Love you too, Sasuke."

"You know, when I said take your time, I didn't mean take a life time." The boys jumped when the heard the stern voice of Sakura. She had her hands on her hip, but she was smiling. "So didja guys kiss and makeup yet?" said voice behind Sakura, who turned out to be Kiba. "Shut up, dog boy." Sasuke said jokingly. "You wish emo-puff..." responded Kiba. Which in turn made the ravens face turn red. "Damnit Kiba I TOLD you not to call me that!" The raven stood up as Kiba ran away singsonging, "Emo-puff, Emo-puff, Emoooo-puuufff~" "DAMNIT KIBA SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone laughed as they saw Sasuke trying to chase down Kiba and failing. It was a sight to behold really. "It really worked out well didn't it hun?" Sakura said to her energetic boyfriend, Lee, who nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed it worked out perfectly! Such youthfulness need to be celebrated correct my cherry blossom?" Sakura giggled at his antics. "Yeah just a bit..." she looked back at her "brothers" "Happy Anniversary you two..."

**END**

Rei: Holy god damn! O.O I finished this! 3 HALLELUJAH!

Naruto: Yes yes it finally happened. ^_^ she finally did it.

Sasuke: (is still annoyed)

Naruto: pfft...emo-puff...(snicker)

Sasuke: fuck...you...all

Naruto: When, where, and how hard? :3

Sasuke: …

Rei: Riiiighhht...anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Rights reserved to the name "Emo-puff" goes to meh bestie Ale. 3 her.

^_^ thank you all~


	2. Authors Note, IMPORTANT!

**AUTHORS NOTEO! **

Hajimemashite people!

This is a little segment known as, if u saw the top, Authors Note.

A lot of you lovely readers reviewed for my story "Baby", and some you didn't seem to get the point of the story. It was supposed to be more or less a crack fic/cute story. It was SUPPOSED to be stupid and funny. I indeed am not a HUGE fan of JB, but I find the song "Baby" cute nonetheless. My friends and I can sometimes just look at each other and burst out in this song.

Another thing. Some said that I should have done the basics of writing and did indentations and paragraphing. If you had read my profile you would have saw that this was my first story in months. (if you didn't, well now you know lol) I haven't wrote anything in awhile so I just trying to get back in the game. So gimmeh a break ^^: I didn't expect it to be perfect. Haha. I blame World of Warcraft...which in turn I blame my boyfriend. He got me into it.

Also I would like to thank **Night-Witch-Watch-Out** for leaving that beautiful comment. It made me really smile. So, thank you. (not excluding others, I thank you as well for your lovely reviews too! Even the ones who burned! lol ) You will be a greater writer if you learn to not care what people think of you and just put out what you think is cool. If you have haters, ignore them. If you have lovers, embrace them and give them a cookie. :) And most important of all:

_**HAVE FUN WITH WHAT YOU WRITE! :D**_

This is Uchiha Rei signing off!

Hope you enjoyed this segement of Authors Note.

P.S: Even this was fun to write...hehehe


End file.
